The Sherriff and His Shepard
by WoodysRedBo
Summary: A story about Woody and Bo-contains Toy Story 3 spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first fic, so bare with me. I've completed this chapter and am working on further chapters. As you know if you saw the movie (and if you didn't I would turn away now because I'm about to say something that would totally ruin it for you), Bo Peep was sold in a yard sale. I was inspired by the movie to write this story about Woody and Bo (possibly finding each other again!) after seeing the movie. I usually say I'm a reader, not a writer, but this time I decided to try it. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 1-Alone**

She stood on the windowsill, admiring the beautiful summer night sky. She sighed, as she felt her tiny porcelain chest shatter into a million pieces. Again. Or, so it seemed. If she had a heart, she knew what it would have felt like to have it broken, over and over again. Every night Bo Peep spent without Woody was an like an eternity in a dark, cold, basement box, and her porcelain skin just couldn't take the cold, harsh temperatures. Ever since she was sold in that yard sale, Bo felt as though a whole half of her had been ripped away, and all she had left was a shell, with no life, or love, left inside it. The new girl she lived with was very smart, funny, and creative, but Lily's stories and adventures weren't half as exciting as Andy's always were. There was no handsome cowboy doll to save her and her flock from what was bound to be certain doom. Oh, Woody. Bo sighed again. Everything was so lonesome without him. Bo remembered, even as Lily found her at the yard sale and was taking her home, already the colors in her world seemed a bit less bright. Now, standing here on this windowsill, she felt as though she'd gone colorblind. Nothing seemed lit it was worth anything without Woody. Bo looked up at the starry summer sky and secretly wished, like she did every night, that Woody was looking out at the sky and could see the same stars as she could. She missed his warmth against her cold skin, she missed the way he would hold her; the protection of his arms and his touch made her feel as though no one could ever hurt her. She missed the loving, caring look he had in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes when he looked longingly into her blue ones. She missed the adorably way he would blush when she talked to him, and how he always made an effort to do things for her, even when Woody had more important things to do. She didn't feel as alive playing with Lily as she had with Andy. She tried to talk to the other toys in this new house but they, too, knew there was something distant about her. It had to have been at least six years since Bo had been sold, but she'd lost count. What did it matter? If she was going to be lonely it would hurt just as badly after five years as it did after five days. Without Woody, Bo was like a broken toy, but somehow, her parts were still intact.

"No one is getting thrown away!" he said, trying desperately to convince his friends that Andy still wanted them, that they were going to be alright. "Come on guys, uh, Slink, we need a staff meeting, come on, gather everyone up!"

"Uh, we are gathered, Woody…"

He looked out at the floor of Andy's room to see his very best friends standing there. Rex, the very brave Tyrannosaurus Rex, even if he had trouble showing it; Ham, the ever-loyal and trustworthy piggy bank; Mr. and Mrs. Potato head along with their three adopted alien children; his unwavering cowgirl companion, Jessie, who watched him with very proud eyes; his trusty steed Bullseye; and lastly, his best friend, Buzz Lightyear. Buzz and Woody had had many experiences together, without Buzz, Woody would not be the toy he was today. He means the world to him.

"Alright," he said, "no one is getting thrown away. Come on guys! We all know this job isn't about getting played with! It's about…"

Jessie cut him off, "Being there for Andy, yeah, we know. We're the only ones left! If you think he's going to take us to college, you're out of your mind."

"Ok, I know we've lost friends along the way, like Wheezy…and Etch…" Woody then heard Rex's voice speak up somewhat softly behind all the other toys, as if he knew he ought not to be saying what he was, "…Bo Peep?" Hearing her name stabbed at Woody's stuffing like a sew-up job gone wrong. He stopped thinking about the staff meeting. He stopped thinking about Andy going to college. He just plain stopped thinking. And he heard her voice, clear as if she'd said it right in his ear, "Woody!" It sounded as though she was scared, she needed his help.

He remembered.

_Andy's mom's footsteps climbing up the stairs, into his room. The toys all scattered to their hiding spots. After loosing Wheezy and Etch, everyone was afraid of who would be next. Mom had a box, with two words, "YARD SALE" on it. With those two despairing words, they knew they would lose a friend that day. Andy's mom eventually left the room and went back downstairs. Cautiously, everyone came out into the open. _

"_Emergency roll call, repeat, Emergency roll call!" Sarge shouted. But his voice already seemed distant to Woody, as though it was playing from a TV down the hallway. Because what Woody saw, even before Sarge did, was that there was one very important face missing. Woody knew she was gone. His Bo, his love, had been taken to the yard sale. Thinking fast, Woody whistled for Buster and rode down to the yard sale. He dashed towards where his friends said they'd seen Bo taken but he was too late. Buster skidded to a halt as Woody saw a little girl carrying her away. Woody fell off of Buster and into the grass. Who had time to worry about grass stains now? He knew she was gone for good. The realization hit him so strongly, the wind may as well have knocked him halfway down the street. Woody would never see Bo Peep again._

Woody's mind eventually came back to the staff meeting, and Andy going to college, but he couldn't bear to put on the face of the strong, optimistic leader that these toys all knew and loved. Woody stepped off the pile of books he's been standing on, and wandered over to the window and looked up at the sky. Rex tried to apologize for bringing up Bo but Woody couldn't even hear him. Buzz told Rex it was all right, he didn't mean anything by it. For all Woody cared about he could have also been sold in a yard sale. Or gone to the Museum with Prospector, Jessie, and Bullseye so many years ago. It felt like a pair of scissors stabbed right through his fluff and stuffing all the way through his body. She was gone. He tried to forget her but something would always bring her back to his mind. He loved her, and she was gone. And who knows where she went. She could have gone right down the street, or she could have been given away as a Christmas present and be halfway across the country by now. The only thing Woody knew for certain, was that when she left, a part of him left with her. He wasn't the rootin' tootin' cowboy he used to be, and he wasn't sure he ever would be. Without Bo, he felt just—hopeless.


	2. Chapter 2 Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue

Yay I have a new chapter out! Sorry there is a lot of plot summary in this one, had to get it out there. next chapter there should be some more action :) Sorry for the wait if any of you really wanted to read this (which I doubt, but if you did, thank you and I love you!) Please review, it means a lot and it can help be become a better writer! YAY!**  


* * *

**

**Chapter 2-Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue**

Woody sat on Andy's windowsill and hugged his knees close to his body. What did it matter if Andy was going to college? Wherever he ended up, it wasn't going to be where Bo was, and anywhere without her was as blank and lifeless as any other.

Buzz glanced upward at Woody sitting on the windowsill. He saw Woody sigh, and turn his head. Buzz knew Woody was upset—he knew how _he_ would feel if Jessie got sold in a yard sale. But Buzz had never really experienced this kind of loss. Still, Buzz knew that he was the only one who could help his best friend right now. Buzz slowly scaled Andy's desk, being careful not to knock anything over or step on Andy's computer. Buzz approached Woody cautiously, as if one sound Woody heard would make him extremely angry. Buzz trudged up to Woody and put a hand on the cowboy's shoulder.

"Go away," Woody said, trying to shake Buzz off. But his heart wasn't in it. Woody was hoping Buzz would come and talk to him. He, too, knew that Buzz was the only one who could make him feel better.

"Come on, Cowboy, get a grip on yourself…" Buzz started, but immediately he knew he'd said the wrong thing.

"GET A GRIP ON MYSELF? Buzz! How would YOU feel if the only toy you ever fully and completely loved got sold in a yard sale? How would YOU feel if you had to watch all your friends be sold, or given away, or thrown out? Well, you may have had to watch that part too but at least you had Jessie! I KNOW how you feel about her, Buzz! I see the way you look at her and she looks back at you with the very same passionate look in here eyes and I KNOW she feels the same way about you, I do. Buzz, you had someone to share ALL those hard times with. Who did I have, Buzz? WHO DID I HAVE TO TURN TO WHEN EVERYONE ELSE WAS LEAVING? I had NO ONE to look at and say, 'Well, at least we still have each other,' NO I DID NOT. And to top it ALL OFF, it's my fault she's gone, Buzz, because I couldn't save her."

Buzz began to speak rather quietly, as Woody's rant had captured the attention of every toy in the room. "…you had me, Woody."

"What, Buzz, I can't hear you, speak up." Woody sounded annoyed.

"I said, you had me! I was always here ready and waiting to listen to you because I knew you were upset. And don't say I was too busy with Jessie, you know her, she understands, too. And Woody, you and Jessie mean the world to me. You are my BEST FRIEND and no one in the world is going to change that! Because I would kill them if they tried." To lighten the mood, Buzz Pushed the small red button on his chest to hear the familiar sound of, "Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!"

"I will _always,_ be here for you, Buddy."

"Oh, I know, Buzz. I'm sorry. But you have to understand how difficult this is for me…I feel like I don't know what I'm doing anymore…I don't know what to do with my life, with my future, none of it."

"I know, Woody but we've just got to—wait! Andy's coming! Woody—"

"Way ahead o' ya! GUYS! ANDY'S COMING! BACK TO THE BOX, HURRY!"

The toys ran to the toy box. Woody noticed that there wasn't the scrambling around of previous years. There were only a few toys left now, and the all simply made a beeline for the toy box. Buzz helped Jessie into the box and they all sat there, listening to what Andy and his mom were saying on the other side, in his room.

"Andy, what _are_ you gonna do with these old toys?" his mom asked. Jessie tensed up.

"Look, mom, I dunno. Can't they just stay where they are?"

"Nooo, here, here's some trash bags, anything you would consider trash, put here, anything you want to take to college, put in the box that says college. Anything else, you can put in the attic. Like, here, baseball trophies, probably atic, apple core-trash. I think you can do the rest."

"Alright, mom." Andy leaned back in his desk chair and sighed.

"What's he gonna do with us?" Rex asked quietly. I don't wanna end up as trash…oh I can't take this kind of rejection!"

"Shhh, Rex, we will be ok. Andy would never throw us away!" Buzz said.

"If he's kept us this long, he's not going to get rid of us on a whim," Woody added.

The lid of the toy box opened, all the toys froze into their positions. Andy looked at them for a moment. Then, he grabbed a trash bag, and started tossing the toys in rather quickly, one by one. The only two toys left in the toy box now were Buzz and Woody. Andy picked them up, held one in each hand, and looked as though he was trying to make a decision. After only a few seconds, though, he tossed Buzz into the bag and put Woody in the box for college. Buzz felt so confused, he thought he was one of Andy's favorite toys. But Woody always won out in the end. Before the toys knew it, they were on the curb near the trash.

"We're on the curb!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Now, calm down, Jessie we will find a way out of this!"

"Oh, I should have known better than this, it's Emily all over again!"

"Ok guys," said Buzz, "we can get out of this. Start pulling on the bag."

"It won't rip!"

"We need something sharp…Rex! Use your tail!"

All the toys began pushing on Rex so that his tail would puncture the bag.

"Got it!" Buzz said. All the toys began to clamber for the hole they had made with Rex's tail.

"Guys, under here!" Buzz said. He'd found the recycling bin. They made their way into the garage and emerged from under the bin.

"I have an idea…" Jessie said. All the toys climbed into the back of the van, where there was a box that said, 'Sunnyside' on it. The toys decided to donate themselves, because Andy didn't want them anymore. Woody approached the garage from the direction of the house.

"Guys! What are you doing?" he shouted.

"We're going to daycare!" said Rex, as though this was the most exciting thing that had happened to him in a _long_ time. It probably was.

"No! Andy still wants you, he was putting you in the attic!"

"He left us on the curb!" yelled Jessie back in Woody's face.

"No, that was a mistake, he was putting you in the attic! Come, on, you gotta believe me!"

Just then, the van's back door closed, and the toys made their way to Sunnyside Day Care.

* * *

Thanks for reading! please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I'm fully aware of how freaking long it's taken for me to get this chapter out. But (i know this is a dumb excuse) i've been EXTREMELY bust as of late, and have barely had time to eat dinner let alone write anything. And to those of you who realized that chapter 2 was basically just a section of the movie, thanks for that, I was well aware already. It was meant to be put there to show what happened between chapters 1&3. so now here's chapter 3, which feels kind of short and rushed so i'm really sorry about that! But I'll try my hardest to get ch. 4 out as soon as i possibly can. **

* * *

Chapter 3-Almost

Woody found himself talking to Trixie in Bonny's room. _That was one wild ride…_he thought to himself. After rescuing his friends from a daycare ran by an evil bear who smelled of strawberries, watching his best friend be reset to original factory settings and then talk only in Spanish, and almost being burned to a crisp and never seen again, he was glad to be somewhere safe. Getting to play with Andy one last time before he went to college was a dream come true for Woody. True, Andy was going to take Woody to college with him, but let Woody stay with his friends. Woody finished talking to the dinosaur and climbed up to sit on Bonnie's bed. After that wild adventure he'd just had, he needed some time to himself to just _think._ Just then, Woody heard some Spanish music coming from the direction of Bonny's stereo. He hopped down from the bed to investigate. Buzz had begun to do a strange…dance? Was it a dance? And then proceeded to involve Jessie in this strange episode, sweeping her off her feet.

"I…uh…I don't know what's come over me, uhhh…."

"Just, go with it, Buzz," replied Jessie to Buzz's stammering. The adorable couple then began to do a wonderful Spanish dance. All the toys cheered and clapped for them, and marveled at how cute the two of them were together.

_Man, Buzz is so lucky, _Woody thought to himself. He didn't envy Buzz because he had Jessie, no, he was very happy for the both of them, rather he felt jealous and alone, due to the fact that the two of them had something he didn't. It was even worse for Woody, however, because he _knew_ what it felt like to have someone like that. How many times had he been whipped around by Bo's blue shepherdess crook and looked like a fool because of the way she made him blush? Too many to count. But not in a long, long time. Woody sighed and went back to sit on the bed. He heard Jessie and Buzz giggling and remembered when he had felt the same way they were feeling now. _Oh, Bo,_ he thought. _I wish you could see where we all are now…_

_

* * *

_

Bo lay on the ground in the position she was always in when there were people around, as Lily ran out of the room to go out to dinner with her family. She slowly sat up and brushed herself off. She sighed, and the other toys looked at her with worry in their eyes. They all knew about Woody, and that what had happened during playtime today would make Bo feel extremely upset. A Legolas action figure that Lily had stolen from her brother walked towards Bo.

"Look, Miss Peep, I'm really sorry about what happened today…you know I didn't mean any of it, right?" Legolas tried to apologize.

"Yes, _Mr. Greenleaf, _I quite understand that none of it was your fault. Now, please, just go away…please," Bo responded. The last words she spoke rang out into the room with an air of hopelessness and desperation. Legolas knew better than to keep talking to her. Today, Bo had played the damsel in distress, rescued by Lily's brother's toy, Legolas. She hadn't been rescued since it was her beloved Sheriff doing the saving, and it hurt quite a lot to know that he wasn't the last to save her flock.

Miss Peep and her sheep climbed up on Lily's bed, and she sat with them. They were really the only ones whom she could talk to who would have the slightest idea of the way she was feeling. They remembered Woody, and they loved him almost as much as their shepherdess did.

Bo stroked each of their heads and whispered, "Do you ever think we'll see him again?"

She was answered by a slightly lighthearted sounding "Baaaaa!"

"Oh, I hope so too, little ones."

She and the sheep sat on the bed for a while just thinking to themselves. Some of the other female toys in the room debated going up there to talk to her, but they knew better than to try.

Just then, Lily came running back into the room, obviously excited about something. Bo and the sheep took their defensive toy positions.

"I'm going to play at my friend Bonnie's house! Some of you can come with me!"

Lily then stuck her head out the door.

"Jason! Can I borrow Legolas to take to Bonnie's house? Please?"

"Sure Lil', just be careful with him! And leave his bow and arrows here, I don't want you to loose them!"

"Aw, thanks Jase!"

Bonnie went back in her room, sticking Legolas in her bag to take to Bonnie's. She proceeded to grab Bo Peep when she heard her mother's voice behind her.

"Wait, no, sweetheart, that toy is very breakable, I'd hate to see you all upset if you hurt her at Bonnie's house!"

"Oh, alright mom," Lily said as she set Bo down on her bed.

Bo's new owner then left to go play with a friend, and Bo had no idea how close she just came to seeing the cowboy she loved with all her heart again.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry that was so short! But it had to be there, unfortunately. Please Review! Thanks!**


	4. Just Gonna Stand There And Watch Me Burn

**Yay! Another chapter in such short an amount of time! This one's really short again, I apologize! But at least it's a chapter! Thanks for the reviews, I love them!**

Chapter 4-Just Gonna Stand There, and Watch Me Burn

"Oh no, she's using her witchy powers!"

"Legolas, save the cowgirl!"

"Legolas and Woody save the day again!

"Oh I'm having so much fun, Lily!" Bonny happily exclaimed. Legolas had teamed up together to save Jessie from a certain evil fate from Dolly.

"Me too, Bonny! I really wanted to bring my Bo Peep dolly to show you, but my mommy was afraid I'd break her…"

"Oh, that's ok, Lily, maybe I can come see her at your house some time!"

"Yeah, that'd be fun!"

"Lily," Bonnie's mom called, "your family is here to take you out to dinner!"

"Coming! That was so much fun, Bonnie, let's do this again sometime!"

"Yes, let's! Bye, Lily! See ya real soon!"

"Bye, Bonny!"

"Come along, Bonny, it's time for you to eat too," Bonnie's mom said.

"Alright!"

* * *

"Hey, mom, can we go home before going to dinner? I don't want Lily to loose Legolas on the way there…she's already had him long enough!" Lily's brother Jason pleaded.

"Alright, Jase, sure we can stop home really fast. Lily, grab a sweatshirt so you don't get cold in the restaurant while we're at it!" their mother said.

* * *

Woody sat on the floor gazing off into space.

"You alright, Woody?" Buzz asked as he walked over to the dumfounded-looking cowboy.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, B-Buzz…hey…do you think it could be her?" Woody said, still gazing off towards the wall.

"Her?" Buzz asked, slightly confused.

"Lily said she had a…a…Bo Peep doll…but she couldn't bring it, because she was breakable…"

"Oh…" Buzz said, thinking. "It could be, my friend, but I don't want you to get your hopes up, only to be disappointed…"

"But don't you understand, Buzz? I have to see if it's her…how would you feel if it were Jessie?"

"You've got me there, Cowboy. Alright. Bonnie said she'd be going to Lily's house to see the Bo Peep doll, and I'll bet you anything she'll take you with her," Buzz voiced.

"Alright, I've waited this long, Buzz, I guess I can wait a bit longer," Woody said.

"That's the stuff, my friend. Now let's go see what Rex is up to. He appears to be watching the mystical box of televised information," Buzz replied.

Woody laughed. "The TV, you mean, Buzz."

"I said that."

The two of them walked over to Rex who was, for some reason, watching the news.

"_And here's your Tri-County weather report…" _the newscaster said.

"How's it goin', my reptilian friend?" Buzz asked Rex.

"Pretty good, Buzz, not much seems to be happening, though."

It appeared, however, that Rex had spoken just a moment too soon.

"_This just in, it appears we have a house fire on Oak street…house burned to the ground…none injured….no one at home at time of fire…"_

"Oak street, oak street, now why does that ring a bell?" Woody asked himself franticly.

"That's where Bonnie's friend, Lily lives!" Trixie said, walking over to the telivision. "I sure hope it wasn't her house!"

"Oh no…" Woody said.

"Woody, don't be so down cast. It might not have been her house at all!" Rex said. "And besides, why are you so concerned? No one was at home!"

"It's because of Bo," Jessie said, walking over. "I know you think she's there Woody, so we gotta find out if it was Lily's house!"

Just then the TV showed the family of the house returning home. Woody saw them get out of their car and run up to the now ashes of their house. Woody heard nothing as he desparately watched the screen to see who's house this was. _Please don't be Lily, please don't be Lily, please don't be Lily…_ he said under his breath. The family turned around, and the camera zoomed in on a small, tear streaked, little girl's face. _Oh no…_Woody thought.

It was Lily.

* * *

**AHHH! Sorry about how depressing/melodramatic that was...but it was necessary, I'm afraid! And drama is my specialty! hehe...please review! Thanks so much for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5Something Found

**Chapter 5-Something Found**

Woody collapsed to the floor in a sitting position, face in his hands. "No, no, no…" he mumbled.

"Woody, think about it, it might not have been our Bo in the first place! Lily might have a different Bo Peep doll…" said Buzz, who was desperately trying to console his friend.

"But it might have been, buzz. You don't know that it wasn't."

"Well," Trixie said, walking towards them, "even if it was, maybe she's survived the fire!"

""But how could anyone survive such a disaster?" Rex asked. "The whole house was destroyed!"

"Yeah, most toys would melt under the heat, wouldn't they?" said Trixie.

"The one's that are semi-synthetic organic solids, anyway," said Buzz.

"Huh?"

"He means plastic, Trixie," said Woody, who had finally stopped to listen to what they were saying. "But Bo was made of…porcelain! She wasn't plastic, she wouldn't have melted! I gotta go see if she's ok!"

Jessie walked over towards the group when she heard what they were discussing. "But you can't go now, Woody! The house is probably still scorching hot from the flames." The fire department had just succeeded in putting out the fire, as was being shown on the news. "And it's also 10:30 PM, how are you going to get there at this time of night?"

"We'll use the car."

The car Woody was speaking of, was a small convertible Barbie car, not unlike the one Andy's sister, Molly, used to have, except this one was a yellow Volkswagen Beetle, rather than a Corvette.

"Well, we can't all go," stated Woody matter-of-factly. "I'm going; is anyone with me?"

"You have my help, cowboy," Buzz offered.

"Me too!" piped up Jessie.

"Alright. Let's hit the road!"

* * *

The three toys managed to get the bug out of the house and onto the sidewalk without causing too much noise. Trixie had kindly printed a map of the neighborhood off of the computer for them, so they would know where they were going. It wasn't too much trouble to find Lily's street, as there were still firemen and police near the scene of the fire.

"Alright. There it is," said Buzz, pointing at what remained of the house.

There wasn't much of a house left at all. It had burned practically right to the ground. All that remained was a pile of rubble, and Woody knew this was where he was going to have to look for Bo.

"I'm goin' in. You two stay here and watch the car," he said as he lifted himself from the driver's seat.

"Don't be silly, Woody," Jessie said.

"Yeah, we're comin' with you, Buddy."

The three of them took off running across the grass toward the rubble. Woody could tell that most of Lily's things were destroyed. He spotted what looked like a porcelain lamp that had been badly scorched by the flames._ If Bo looks anything like that, _Woody thought, _I'm not sure she survived._

Woody began to climb toward the center of the pile. It was still quite warm, but he was able to dig around in the ruins. He began to search franticly among the rubble, digging deeper and deeper until Buzz and Jessie could no longer see him at all.

"Woody?" called Jessie. "Maybe she's not here…"

"No! She has to be here!" shouted Woody from within the remains. "I won't stop searching 'til I find her, alive or dead!"

As he said this, he moved aside a rather large piece of wood, and heard what sounded like a very small moan.

"Bo? Bo is that you?" Woody began to dig even more frantically now, and Buzz heard him let out a gasp.

"Woody, are you alright?" he called.

"Buzz! Buzz, come and help me, I need you to life something!"

Buzz ran to where Woody's voice came from and lifted the object he was instructed to get out of the way.

* * *

**So sorry it's taken me this long to get another chapter out, and I'm so sorry it's this short! I do know where the story is going from here, so It's not for lack of ideas. I just havn't had the time with school and theatre and life being just generally crazy. But thanks for reading, and I'll have another chap out as soon as I can!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I do deeply apologize for how long I went without updating this story. I have been very busy, but there were times I could have finished it and chose not to, and for that I have no excuse. It is complete now, and I hope I did not disappoint you with the final chapter. I wasn't entirely sure how to get out what I wanted to say and say it well, but I chose to just go for it and see how it went. And now that it's done I won't have to worry about it! Thanks for your patience, those of you who are reading this, and next time I write a fic, I'll make sure I have a good plan for updating it! :)

**Chapter 6-Love and Home**

Buzz and Woody pulled with all their might on a great piece of wood, where Woody was sure he heard a voice, adrenaline rushing through both of them as they struggled to help whoever it was. Their minds raced, their hearts pounded.

That was when Woody saw it. A sliver of pink fabric, burned around the edges, that reminded him ever so much of his beloved shepardess.

"BUZZ!" Woody shouted, "Pull harder!"

The two friends managed to lift the wood off of the poor toy who was trapped underneath.

Woody's heart began to race even faster, which he wasn't aware was possible. He had found her, and he would never, ever, let her go.

"W-woody?" hearing her voice was like coming home after a very long day of being lost without direction for Woody.

"Yes, Bo, I'm here, you're alright, I've got you," Woody replied as he lifted her out of the ashes.

Woody lifted Bo out of the ashes and held her in his arms. She was so very delicate, and he knew she had already been through much turmoil in the fire. With his love sitting on his lap, he turned her face toward him, and gave her a simple, gentle kiss. It lasted what seemed like forever, and yet seemed so very short a time all at once. As they broke apart and Woody moved back to admire her, he gasped as he noticed something he hadn't at first.

Bo's left arm, was no longer there.

"I-I'm so sorry, Woody…" Bo stammered as she noticed what Woody had seen.

"What on earth do you mean?" he asked in reply.

"I'm deformed, I have no arm…I do not deserve to be loved by someone so wonderful as you."

"Bo Peep, don't you ever, EVER, say things like that EVER again!" Woody replied, very forcefully. "You are beautiful, and I will always love you, no matter what! I lost an arm once too, don't you ever think that that will change anything at all between us."

"Oh, Woody, thank you. I love you."

"I love you too, Bo."

And with that, the rescue party left the scene of the fire, and brought Bo back to Bonnie's house, where she lived with Woody and the other toys, just as it was meant to be.

**Author's Note (Again):** This chapter was also very short, I'm sorry. Review if you like! Hopefully I'll conceive another good idea that you might like to read :)


End file.
